Belle
Belle de Ravin Belle is played by the RP's host, Zuyuri Life Before 4EU Belle had no idea she was a bender until she was around the age of seven. She lived with her widowed father, Maurice, who was an inventor in British Columbia, Canada. The cold winters and chilly air may have seemed offputting, but to Belle it was home. However, winter could bring any dangerous things to a young child, including disease. Belle was struck down by a case of diphtheria one winter. Antitoxin was administered, but much to everyone's shock, Belle healed at a faster rate than most children her age who became struck with the disease her age, even with the help of antitoxins. Doctors were pointing out that the medicine administered to Belle had begun to glow white; a typical sign of Waterbending (at least one doctor explained that was what happened). And even after the incident of healing quicker, she had begun to notice that water was beginning to gravitate to her as she was being drawn to it; water droplets would come like magnets to her fingers, she could redirect various raindrops, and even snowfall would resolidify or melt if she willed it to. Curious about this ability, Belle dove into researching bending and healing. She learned that Water and healing went hand in hand. Her father had been supportive through the change, claiming Belle was doing the right thing in using these newfound powers for good as opposed to darkness. Belle wrote an essay on healing effecting modern medicine,inspired by her childhood cure, which earned her the rite to enter Four Elements University. Life at 4EU Books are the biggest giveaway that Belle is The only person to get Belle away from books and actually socialize was Duncan. Personality She is usually found in the library near a whole stack of books or can be seen with her nose buried in the pages. And she doesn;t just have the books for show or for her own amusement; whatever Belle reads she can process and spew out as a random fact or advice in helping friends. Relationships STUDENTS Duncan Jasmine Elsa - The fox shifter and Belle's relationship started out at an awkward point. Belle had offered a sort of therapy seminar for Elsa over the summer following a crazy attack at the suggestion of Dr. Freeze and Elsa's own uncle, Kjell Lurifax . But instead of probbing Elsa as she knew that would give her no results or make Elsa get over frightening situations, Belle took a different tactic in treating the seminars more like friendly visits. Each visit made Elsa loosen up, and the girls discovered they had more in common than they realized. Elsa even said that Belle reminded her of her old friend Annalise; finally finding the root of the problem, Belle was able to heal Elsa's memory. Since then, both girls have become inseparable, forming a powerful friendship. Jamie - Jamie was the first Waterbending student Belle met. Surprised by his youth, Belle asked what had brought him here. He said he had come as a means to become a doctor and to find a family. Touched by his genuineness, Belle became protective of the younger bender, becoming a sort of surrogate mother to him. And even with her own daughter to raise, Belle is contemplating on officially adopting Jamie.... Esmeralda Anya TEACHERS Odette Freeze Trivia In LA casting, Belle would be played by Sarah Bolger Belle's birthday is May 9 (Taurus) Belle's hobbies include reading classics and practicing new healing techniques Belle's favorite books are Frankenstein by Mary Shelley and ''Gone Girl ''by Gillian Flynn Belle's favorite foods are chicken Bryan and cheese souffles; her least favorite is kimchi Category:Students Category:Female Category:Water Category:Healer Category:Gifted Human Category:Waterbenders